1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel propulsion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/124858 A1 discloses an outboard motor including a bevel gear engaged with a pinion that is coupled to a drive shaft, a planetary gear train which transmits the rotation of the bevel gear to a propeller shaft, a housing in which the planetary gear train is housed, and a lower case in which the housing is housed. The propeller shaft is disposed inside and supported rotatably on the housing. The planetary gear train includes a sun gear fixed in the rotational direction by the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,865 discloses a vessel propulsion apparatus including a bearing carrier member rotatably supporting a propeller shaft and a gear case in which the bearing carrier member is housed. The vessel propulsion apparatus further includes an anchoring member attached to the bearing carrier member and the gear case and a bolt fixing a first portion of the anchoring member to the bearing carrier member. A second end portion of the anchoring member is inserted in a recess provided in the gear case, so that the movement in the circumferential direction is restricted by the inner surface of the recess.